In ring spinning machines of this type it has been the practice to make the diameters of the whorls and of the pressure rollers about equal to each other, usually of approximately 30 mm. In order to prevent the driving belt from exerting a tilting moment upon the spindles, the whorls may be directly journaled by so-called neck bearings on the upper ends of respective upright shafts fixedly mounted on the supporting rail.